callousskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Kecleon
' Micle', more respectfully know as "The Grandeur Kecleon", or "Grand Kec", with many titles, most settle on "The Grand Kecleon" or "GK" disrespectfully. Arrogant and supremest at times, this man keeps many secrets. Overview The Grandeur Kecleon is the King's brother. He is a ludicrously rich man, and is still technically the Prince of Laevontes. He was met in Treasure Town, reception given, blaming Rowanhardt for entering one of his many homes and attempting to steal valuables from said esate. The pachirisu was almost killed, yet the two shared a brief talk, as if they knew each other at one point. Django stopped a disruption from occurring after Rowan was thrown by Asterion, the family guardian, and managed to distract Micle from causing anymore harm. After a mission given to the team by The Grandeur to receive something called The Dawn's Tear, they returned to Treasure Town at night to find him sitting in town by a building with a knight named Artemis guarding him. He was pleased by this and even doubled the reward as he left. Joulean and Rev had found his daughter Anna, lost, after he forget her when he left Treasure Town. With the help of friends and suddenly Asterion who remembered her, they led them back to the estate. He was seen again at the town of Igneel, along with his daughter Anna and Asterion. He was definitely on business as when he approached the group, his expression was distant, and he was reciting something about buying special armor and weapons for his soldiers. His 'visit' was brief, and it was really to take Anna back with him, for she had gotten distracted and started speaking with the group, seeing as they were friends. Though for some reason, Micle had a picture of Maki in the art room of his estate, and when he approached, he acted rather odd towards her. He was seen again at the concert in Laevontes, along with the King by Nevry. He fought alongside the Nevry, Artemis, the King and a knight named Doug, against copies of The Nightmare that had attacked the concert. He was seen later on with a zoroark named Eva, who was apparently the friend of his wife who was apparently killed recently by an outlaw named Arrow. He had Eva follow Nevry home, but the reasoning was unknown. Personality He is sexist in terms of relationship, pride, chauvinistic, and his views are a tad brutal and a bit old-fashioned. He often acts arrogant and goes out of his way to prove his point. He is also clever and sly, being able to put up a front easily and seeing through lies is not a difficult task for him. Micle is also very cruel and uncaring to anyone harmed around him, acting almost jovial when his wife had died a day prior, forgetting his daughter in Treasure Town, and almost killing someone over something trivial. He also takes joy in battle, as if it was a sport. Category:Nonplayer Character